Monster
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: Bonnie powraca do świata żywych, gdzie nie potrafi wrócić do normalności. Kto nauczy ją jak żyć i kontrolować swoją magię?


**Monster  
><strong>_„Bonnie powraca do świata żywych, gdzie nie potrafi powrócić do normalności. Kto nauczy ją jak żyć i kontrolować swoją magię?"_

Bardzo krótki i bardzo nudy prolog mojego nowego opowiadania. Zakochałam się w duecie Bonnie&Kai, więc po prostu musiałam coś o nich napisać : )  
>Przy okazji przepraszam za brak nowego rozdziału 'Propozycji' – jest w większości napisany, ale nie wiem jak skończyć ten rozdział…<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie spojrzała na zegarek stojący blisko łóżka, w którym spała. Minuty nie były minutami, a godziny nie były godzinami. Wszystko dookoła niej jakby zwolniło. Przeszło jej nawet przez myśl, że to Kai przed swoją ucieczką postanowił zrobić coś, by uprzykrzyć jej czas.<p>

Kiedy obudziła się po tym jak dźgnął ją nożem w brzuch, wiedziała, że on wydostanie się z tego miejsca. Przez chwilę miała nawet do niego żal, że nie zabrał jej ze sobą. Potem wrócił zdrowy rozsądek. Dlaczego miał jej pomóc, kiedy ona tyle razy go zdradziła? Skoro wolała spędzić wieczność w tym piekle, byle on się nie wydostał, to dlaczego miałby jej pomagać?

Bonnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie jest tu uwięziona na wieczność. Wiedziała o tym, ale nie była z tym pogodzona.

Zbierając w sobie siły, powoli wstała z łóżka i ruszyła na dół, do kuchni. Nie było tam jednak nikogo. Nikt nie smażył znienawidzonych przez brunetkę naleśników, które teraz z wielką ochotą by zjadła. W salonie także nie było nikogo. Nikt nic nie mówił, nikt nic nie śpiewał, nikt jej nie drażnił i nie zaczepiał.

-Jestem tu sama. – Bonnie powiedziała na głos, po czym z jej oczu poleciały łzy.

* * *

><p>Świadomość zaczęła powracać do Eleny powoli. Pierwszym zmysłem, który powrócił był słuch. Trzeszczące drewno, które płonęło w kominku, dźwięk sztućców uderzających o talerz i pulsująca w tętnicach krew. Następny był węch. Dym palącego się sosnowego drewna, kawa, pieczone mięso i warzywa, mydło i miętowy szampon do włosów. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką odzyskała wampirzyca było czucie. Pulsujący ból głowy, pieczenie w okolicach nadgarstków i łydek. Dopiero po kilku minutach dziewczyna była w stanie otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć gdzie jest.<p>

Znajdowała się w Grill'u*. Miejsce było pogrążone w ciemności, nie licząc światła dobiegającego z małych świeczek ustawionych na barze i płomieni z kominka. Siedziała przy dużym stole, na końcu którego zauważyła Kai'a*.

Mężczyzna siedział swobodnie na krześle, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

-Co ja tu robię, Kai? – Elena próbowała poruszyć się na krześle, ale jakikolwiek ruch ograniczały jej liny zawiązane na nadgarstkach i łydkach.

- Chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać – odpowiedział czarownik, dłubiąc widelcem w jedzenie, które znajdowało się na talerzu przed nim. – Więc żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał, postanowiłem rzucić na nas zaklęcie maskujące. Sprytne, nieprawdaż?

-Czego chcesz?

Kai przez chwilę nic nie mówił, wpatrując się w talerz. Dziewczyna była już coraz bardziej zirytowana, ale wiedziała, że musi zachować spokój. I tak nie mogła się ruszyć, ucieczka więc była niemożliwa. Nawet jeśli by uciekła, to zaklęcie niewidzialności, które rzucił czarownik było sporym problemem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, tym razem z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, jednocześnie odsuwając od siebie talerz.

-Twojej krwi.

-Nie pomogę ci, Kai. – Odpowiedziała Elena, odważnie patrząc na swojego oprawcę.

-To trochę przykre, ale nie miałem zamiaru Cię prosić. – Na ustach mężczyzny znów pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. – Widzisz, Twoja krew - jako sobowtóra – to bardzo cenna rzecz dla czarowników.

-Co chcesz z nią zrobić?

-Zwiększy moją moc, kiedy połączę się z Jo. – Kai uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, jakby mówił o zwykłych rzeczach, a nie o tym, że ma zamiar zabić swoją siostrę. – Przejmę jej moc i nie będę musiał już wysysać jej z innych.

-Będziesz musiał mnie najpierw zabić! – krzyknęła brunetka, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

-Odważna jesteś. Chyba wiem dlaczego Damon cię lubi.

Elena postanowiła zignorować to co powiedział. Musiała skupić się na ucieczce.

-Wracając do głównego tematu, uważam, że oddasz mi dobrowolnie krew…

-Jesteś nienormalny.

-Ponieważ ja w zamian sprowadzę Bonnie.

* * *

><p>*nie jestem pewna co do tego, jak odmienić Grill i Kai. Więc jeśli jest źle, to proszę w prywatnej wiadomości o poprawienie mnie : )<p> 


End file.
